


(Cover) Dissolutioned by Irma66

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica faces her feelings in the aftermath of the epic Food Court beatdown and makes some course corrections that lead her straight back to Logan's door. But even an idyllic summer can't change the past, which can reach out at the most unfortunate times.





	(Cover) Dissolutioned by Irma66

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dissolutioned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735626) by [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66). 




End file.
